mariposa piel de escamas
by LEON K53
Summary: bno este es mi primer intento de fanfic,he leido muchos asi k pense x k no escribir uno,trata sobre una pareja la cual creo k es mejor k muchas k he visto,empezare leve pero ya agarrando practica tendra (lemon,groserias,y aver k mas c me ocurre)...k pasaria si cierto dragon se fijara en alguien ke nunca penso,alguien bondadosa?... leanlo y lo averiguaran¡


AHHH BNO PS ESTE ES MI PRIMER INTENTO DE FANFIC ASI K ESPERO LES GUSTE,TRATA SOBRE UNA PAREJA UN TANTO INUSUAL PERO CREO K PUEDE TENGA POTENCIAL,BNO DEJO D HABLAR ( O ESCRIBIR) Y LES DEJO KOMENZAR…..

Una tibia tarde en el reino de equestria,en el tranquilo ponyville para ser exactos, un dragon ya no tan pequeño de unos 17 años de edad y para tan corta edad tenia el tamaño de la mismisima gobernante del sol, la princesa celestia; caminaba x las tranquilas calles de el pueblo, con la mirada en el suelo un tanto pensativo,debatiendose entre si debia o no confesar esos sentimientos guardados x cierta pony de pelaje blanco y crin purpura,el solo pensar en ella lo hacia temblar….

Spike: ah,uffff…..creo k ha llegado la hora,tengo k decirselo…

Pero…y…..si después de tanto tiempo, me rechaza?...

El solo hecho de que fuera rechazado hacia temblar al joven dragon,mucho mas aun que aquella vez que la ursa menor entro al pueblo,y el estar frente al mismisimo rey sombra, no se comparaba con el solo hecho d que la pony de sus sueños lo rechazara….

Spike:... pero,que tal que si m acepta?,pero y si no?...AHHHH MALDITA SEA ESTE LABERINTO RETORCIDO Y SIN FIN ME ESTA MATANDO, TENGO K HACERLO D UNA PUTA VEZ ¡

Grito al aire haciendo que los que pasaban a su lado se asustaran y lo vieran con una mirada de duda y un poco d miedo,luego d el gran grito al aire spike vio como lo miraba la gente en las calles y solo penso y se dijo a si mismo….

Spike…uuhhhh,este…ah miren que tarde es(dijo mirando su muñeca,sin llevar reloj alguno) ,creo que deje los frijoles en la estufa,DEBO CORRER¡

terminando de decir esto desplego sus alas y salio volando hacia la casa del arbol como si la mismisima crysalis le estuviera picando el culo.

Al llegar a la casa del arbol entro lentamente x la puerta y se dejo caer en el gran sofa frente a la chimenea (que estaba apagada),unos momentos después un buho se paro en su hombro derecho y emitio su clasico sonido uh-ou, spike con una de sus garras acaricicio el pico de pequeño buho y charlo con el aunque sabia este no podia hablar pero tantos años viviendo con el buho lo hacian que pudiera entenderlo de alguna manera…..

Spike:ahhhhhhh (gran suspiro) que voy a hacer owlowishus, (perdon la ortografia pro no c komo carajos c escribe¡) deberia decirle a rarity lo que siento,auque ella ya lo sepa?

El buho solo lo miro fijamente y dijo uh-oh…..

Spike:si lo se, pero es que ella me dijo que todo cambiaria cuando creciera y mirame,ya no soy un bebe,he crecido¡

Olwowishus: uh-oh….

Spike:QUE¡ como que debo olvidarla que estas loco o que sabes que ella me gusta desde que era un bebe¡

Olwowishus: uh-oh….

Spike:eh? Y ESO QUE¡ ya se que ha salido con varios a lo largo de los años,pero no me importa x algo es que no ha tenido nada formal,hasta ahora ademas recuerda que tampoco le ha ido tambien en el amor que digamos….

Olwowishus: uh-oh….

Spike: JAJAJAJA si lo se, recuerdas a cuando salia con hoity-toity pensaba que el seria el indicado y JAJAJAJA¡ lo encontro en su casa usando su lenceria,y sodomizando a opal….

Olwowishus: uh-oh….

Spike: ah si tambien, recuerdas a ese pretencioso de steel sword,uno de los muchos novios que tuvo?

Olwowishus: uh-oh….

Spike: el mismo¡, el que supuestamente era el semental mas rudo de la guardia real,el que cuando me vio me amenazo,diciendome que no era lo suficiente masculino para rarity y que me alejara de ella?

Olwowishus: uh-oh….

Spike: si ese,y la reacion que rarity tuvo cuando lo vio en "youhoof" vestido de travesti y cantando canciones de Clapdonna jajajaja, quien no es lo suficientemente masculino ahora,eh?

Olwowishus: uh-oh…

Spike: mmmm?,ahhhh…..si lo se amigo,ya m ha dicho que no esta interesada en mi pero eso fue cuando era pequeño,quiza ahora que ya he crecido las cosas cambien…

Olwowishus: uh-oh….

Spike: ahhhh,bien lo pensare…..gracias "twiligth"(dijo sarsasticamente)

Ahora enciende la chimenea que me estoy congelando

Olwowishus: uh-oh….

Spike: que¡,no me mires asi es tu turno de encender la chimenea,la madera esta ahí x la puerta

Olwowishus: uh-oh….

Spike: ahhhhh…..(tono de fastidio) como que cual madera, pues la….. que…yo…traje?

Olwowishus: uh-oh….

Spike: puta madre…

Por estar pensando en cierta pony a spike c le olvido traer la madera para la leña,ahora al buho y a el c le va a congelar el trasero,ya que en la platica habia anochecido y comenzaba a enfriar.

Spike:ay wey,perdon amigo es que…

Olwowishus: uh-oh….

Spike:ahhhh bueno ni modo tendre que ir x la madera,vuelvo en un rato amigo mio

Olwowishus: uh-oh….

Dicho esto el dragon salio x la puerta y camino hacia el centro del pueblo para ver si es que podia conseguir algo de leña, mientra caminaba se debatia de nuevo en su mente el hecho si debia decirle a rarity,pero un ruido a sus espaldas lo saco de sus pensamientos…..

Spike:uh? Quien podra ser y a tan altas horas de la noche?

?:sssszzzz….ghaaahhh…..

Spike:uh?...

El dragon vio acercarse una figura corriendo hacia el,no c podia distinguir bien que era pero tenia alas de murcielagoy lo que parecia una cola de escorpion….

Spike:mmmmm…..me parece conocid…AYYYY MIERDA¡

Pero cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca para ver que era esa cosa ya era muy tarde,porque la criatura habia saltado hacia el…una manticora del mismo tamaño que el dragón lo derribo y lo estaba…..lamiendo?

Spike:no,no para…..para….uck…detente, ayuda¡

una debil,pero clara voz se escucho,y le ordeno a la manticora se detuviera,esta se quito de spike dejandolo lleno de baba,se levanto y luego agradecio a su salvadora que ya conocia….

Spike: (goteante de baba) uhhhhh, gracias fluttershy pero un poco antes hubiera estado mejor no?

Fluttershy: oh,lo-lo siento spike,dejame ayudarte,(decia mientras con una de sus patas retiraba el exceso de baba del rostro del dragon) perdona a mi amigo,esque lo estoy cuidando ya que sus padres salieron a cazar y no podia dejarlo solo,hay muchos depredadores por ahí

Spike:emmmm,ok? Eso explica x que esa manticora esta contigo pero, podrias explicarme x que salto hacia mi y me lamio como a una jodida paleta?

Fluttershy: (esondiendose tras su crin) pe-pe-perdonalo es so-solo un bebe

Spike no podia enojarse con fluttershy y mas cuando se ponia en su estado mas timido de lo normal, solo sonrio un poco y después con una voz ya mas tranquila le pregunto a la pegaso que hacia en la calle tan noche

Spike:y bien?,alguna explicación para estar a tan altas horas de la noche,a medio pueblo?

Fluttershy: (ya menos timida) bueno es que, las manticoras son animales nocturnos,si la sacaba a pasear x la tarde,imagina el caos que se armaria en el pueblo

Spike:suena logico…..

Fluttershy: y tu que haces aquí?

Spike ah,bueno yo venia a conseguir algo de leña,pero como ya es algo tarde creo que sera mejor volver

Fluttershy:creo que tienes razon,bueno yo tambien debo irme los padres de este pequeño ya deben de estar x llegar (decia mientras la pequeña manticora jugaba con la cola de spike)

Spike: bueno vamosos¡

Fluttershy:ehh¡? Q-que haces¡

En un movimiento rapido spike cargo a fluttershy en sus brazos,causando que esta se sorprendiera y sonrojara un poco,ademas le dio la espalda a la manticora para que esta subiera y pudieran partir, mientras volaban,fluttershy en los brazos de spike,podia ver todo el pueblo, parte del bosque everfree y la gran luna que los iluminaba, pero algo mas atrajo su atención,era aquel dragon que aunque les tuviera un miedo inmenso con spike era diferente, c veia fuerte y decidido a la luz de la luna,ella c preguntaba cuando aquel tierno bebe,se convirtió en un poderoso dragon casi adulto

Y en la mente del dragon pasaba algo similar,cuando fluttershy le dio la espalda este la miro fijo x unos momentos,su larga crin rosa c blandia de un lado a otro x el viento y la luz de la luna le daba un brillo a sus ojos muy llamativo,casi hipnotico, pero lo que mas se preguntaba spike era el x que su amiga nunca habia tenido un novio,o un pretendiente, muchos sementales en el pueblo la veian con cara de babosos,y a veces algunos intentaban hablarle aunque claro sin éxito alguno pero de todas ella es la unica que nunca ha estado con alguien del sexo opuesto

Luego de no mucho vuelo llegaron a la pequeña cabaña donde habitaba la pegaso,spike descendio y puso a ambos en el suelo

Spike:bien amigo el viaje termino,hora de volver a tierra (dicho esto la manticora bajo de su espalda)

Fluttershy: (un poco sonrojada) gr-gracias spike, fue muy lindo de tu parte traerme hasta casa

Spike: jeje no hay de que,ademas no podia dejarte sola en la noche a medio pueblo,bueno debo irme

El dragon estaba listo para irse c despidió d su amiga,pero algo andaba mal sus alas no respondían,y sus piernas comenzaban a temblar…

Spike: uhhh…..uhhhh….

Fluttershy:em spike?, te sientes bien?

Spike:n-no…si-si-siento…m-mi-mis piernas y m estoy…..mareando…..

Fluttershy: que¡? Que te pasa que tienes¡?

Fluttershy rápidamente c acerco a ayudar a spike cuando se dio cuenta de algo,en la espalda spike tenia una pequeña herida como si algo lo hubiera picado,y ademas la manticora estaba algo cansada,(ya lo ubicaron?,si no es asi ni modo) fluttershy se dio cuenta de lo k paso y le dio "la mirada" al pequeño animal haciéndolo k entrara corriendo a la casa mas rápido que un bala, la pegaso hizo pasar a su amigo a su casa,lo recostó en el sofá y subió a su cuarto,a buscar un botiquín, regreso con spike y el pobre dragon estaba delirando….

Spike:wow…..fluttershy no recordaba que en tu casa las paredes sangraban, que raro….

Fluttershy: (pensamiento) ufff, que bueno que apenas la manticora es un bebe, de otra manera ya estaría muerto

Spike: hehehehe,los muebles me hablan… que divertido

Fluttershy: mejor me doy prisa,solo espero la aguja no se rompa

Fluttershy saco una jeringa con un liquido amarillento y lo inyecto en la dura piel del dragon ,este c estremeció ante el piquete,y luego c calmo poco a poco

Fluttershy: bien listo,spike m escuchas?

Spike: eh? Quien es la tia cuca, y x que tienes un rifle lancer en las pesuñas

Fluttershy: ahhh olvide que el veneno si no mata desorienta gravemente,tendre que subir mas el tono de mi voz…..

Lo cual hubiera resultado,lo malo es que su suave y timida voz no dio mas que un

Grito algo ahogado,un grillo trinando sonaba mas fuerte…..

Fluttershy: (según ella gritando) spike me oyes bien ahora¡

Spike: ehhh,mande? No, mañana cargare las torretas,además ya no hay municion….

Fluttershy: (lo vas a dejar sordo con tanto grito) bueno,spike ya te he inyectado el anti-veneno pero me temo que no podras,volar será mejor que te quedes esta noche aquí entiendes?

Spike: ah si, yo montare guardia, ung….(ronquido) toda…..la….noch….eeeee…..

Pas¡ spike callo dormido casi al instante,cual tronco dejando al instante un lago de baba,esto hizo que fluttershy soltara una leve risilla,fue por una manta y cobijo al dragon,cuando lo vio durmiendo pensó, cuando fue que había crecido tanto le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a dormir

Eran como las 3 de la mañana cuando nuestro amigo comenzó a tener un raro sueño que no le dejaba dormir con tranquilidad…

Spike: (hablando dormido) uhhh…..nooommm…uhhhhhh,ahhhh….no…no….no marcus,hay demasiados lambent…no….si,la perforadora esta lista pro no creo que aguante…que¡ que el canelo perdió contra maywheather,…no imposible,…..ah si no t preocupes la selección si ira al mundial…

Spike: (levantándose de golpe) AHHHHHH NO LAS FOTOS DE MYLEY CYRUS EN LOS MTV MUSIC AWARDS NOOOOOOO,POR FAVOR SACAME LOS OJOS AHHHHHHHH¡

Spike: ehh?...( rascándose la cabeza) en donde estoy?...

Miro a todas partes, reconociendo la sala, la chimenea y el sofá donde estaba durmiendo

Spike:ummmm,que hago en la casa de fluttershy,chale no m acuerdo de nada,recuerdo un entumecimiento en mis piernas y ¡puf¡ ahora estoy aquí, mejor que m vaya no quiero incomodarla con mi presencia

Se levanto de sofá y subió escaleras arriba,pero algo pasaba la luz de la habitación de fluttershy estaba encendida y a medida que c acercaba,c podían escuchar unos ligeros ruidos

?...que estará pasando,emmm fluttershy estas bien?

Pero no tuvo respuesta asi que subió hasta su cuarto, ya frente a la puerta pensó en abrirla pero decidió mejor mirar x el picaporte y lo que vio lo de jo sin palabras

Spike:mmmm….que estará hacien…SANTA MIERDA,NO LO PUEDO CREER ANGEL DEJA DE HACER ESO ¡

Mmmm k habra estado haciendo ese konejo k me cae mal….

1. comiendo en la cama

2. hacindose en la cama

3."jugando" con fluttershy

Bno aquí esta el primer capitulo,espero les guste y si es asi k chido si no m vale madres,leon k53 fuera¡


End file.
